


When They Watched The Aristocrats

by Rytherlover, VibratingBlondeChild



Category: South Park
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Domestic, Married Life, Multi, not Disney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27857366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rytherlover/pseuds/Rytherlover, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/pseuds/VibratingBlondeChild
Summary: Listen, just don't. Don't read this. Not worth it, but I will still give a summary.Tweek feels Craig and him have lost their spice, so they watch a video to put some pep in their step.
Relationships: Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak
Comments: 85
Kudos: 45





	When They Watched The Aristocrats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Foxkisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxkisa/gifts), [VibratingBlondeChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VibratingBlondeChild/gifts), [xenolith1245](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenolith1245/gifts).



> Tweek is wearing glasses to show time has passed.

"Hey, what about tomorrow?" 

Tweek looked at the calendar above his desk and frowned. "Maybe... Thursday?"

Craig shook his head as he looked at his phone's calendar. "I have a meeting with the board that day." 

"So next week maybe?" Tweek said, bringing his head back to look at the model he had been sketching out. 

Craig groaned and came up behind his husband, taking the narrow shoulders into his hands to rub. "You didn't even consider the weekend."

Tweek dropped his pencil and turned his chair around, looking up at Craig with a raised eye-brow. "Did you forget that Tricia's baby shower is Saturday and you know I don't like Sunday sex."

Craig rolled his eyes and walked away from the male. "Fine, next week."

It had been going on like this for a couple months. 

They had both started new jobs. The jobs seemed like they were a dream come true, the perfect location so they were close together and not be too far a drive from home, somewhere for a reasonable amount, the co-workers were happy and fun to hang out with. They were both doing what they have always wanted to do, Tweek an architect and creating and Craig in HR being able to called people out on their shit. 

Although with anything, a new situation gives new problems. Such as the new problems in their relationship they were dealing with. The two still loved each other dearly and would die before even giving a sideward glance to someone else, but they were too busy to even look at each other to begin with. 

Either the timing wasn't right, they weren't in the mood from being too stressed, they had too much work to bring home or they were just completely exhausted. 

It brought on plenty of bad moments between the two. 

Craig tiptoed into the room, watching Tweek with careful eyes as he snuck up on him. Not wanting to ruin the surprise and romance factor by accidentally tripping and looking stupid. Once he was behind his working husband, Craig put his hands over Tweek's glasses. Bringing cold lips down to the side of the blonde's cheek, stubble rubbing against sensitive skin as Craig placed his cheek next to Tweek's. 

"Hey Hun." Craig said with a deep voice, trying to get some provocative emotions going in his husband with the low tone. 

Tweek sighed as Craig kissed down the side of his neck. 

Not a sexy 'oh Craig' sigh, but a tired 'no Craig' sigh. Appreciating the thought, but overall its timing being horrendous and the eye covering seeming unnecessary and more harmful than good. He can already see the smudges that will be on his lenses. 

"Craig, _I'm working_." Tweek groaned, pulling away the hands from his eyes. 

Craig kissed at Tweek's shoulder. "You've been working for the past four hours."

"It's a new plan. You know I have to give it my full attention." Tweek started to sketch another line for the layout, but hands on his shoulders nudged his arm the wrong way and caused the paper to tear from his pencil. The body of the piece being obliterated by the seemingly small rip, the small portion he had spent hours trying on going to waste.

Craig smiled, not knowing of the massacre that had just taken place and is about to take place on him. "You should take a break." 

"I already have my break planned out." Tweek said with a hint of anger and a tilt of the head; allowing, but not accepting the kisses occurring around his shoulders. Looking down at the sketch he will now have to start over, crumpling up the piece of paper and batting it off his desk with roll of the eyes. "A real good plan."

Craig smiled against the button up covering Tweek's shoulder, taking the crumpling of his work to be a seductive move and not an annoyance move. "Is it for me to _fuck_ the shit out of you?"

"Hmm." Tweek hummed, closing his eyes and furrowing his brows with a deep frown. He spun in his desk chair around and looked at his husband. "No, actually it's for me to _take_ a shit." 

Craig's eyes widened in shock of the words, not expecting that from what he said. "Oh." 

"Yeah, oh." Tweek crossed his legs and leaned back in the chair, crossing his arms with a sharp face. "But if you feeling like fucking the shit that's in me out of me then go on ahead." He then spread his hands out in a rainbow formation as he said. "It'll save me so much time."

Craig's face fell into a bothered one as Tweek stared at him with a sarcastic smile, feeling his own mood go out the window as Tweek gave him the look. "Okay fine." He turned around to walk out the office, mumbling. "Fuck me for trying." 

"You know what, yeah?!" Tweek stood from his desk chair to call out to Craig. "Why don't we?!" He watched Craig turn around in the hallway to look towards him, the face having mixtures of disturbance and curiosity. "Yeah, I have to prep and clean and all you do is whip your dick out! I'd like to see you have a hand up your ass like a puppet!" 

Craig quickly flipped off Tweek, giving an accusatory look as he yelled back. "Oh please! Like you don't like it!" 

"Obviously, but sometimes I don't feel like having a fucking baptism for my ass whenever you get a boner!" Tweek shouted back. 

Craig turned to walk towards their bedroom and yelled out. "Then don't have a baptism!" 

"Like you could _handle_ not having a baptism!" Tweek called back, watching Craig give another strong middle finger before walking into their bedroom and closing the door with an aggressiveness just below a slam. 

Tweek sat down with a huff and spun back around to look at his work that no longer existed. He grabbed his pencil and pulled out a new sheet for drawing, frowning as he tried to remember what the last design was looking like. Then he heard the distinct opening tune of 'Ghost Adventures' click on. 

Tweek shot up in his chair and started to storm down the hall. "Like hell you're watching our show without me!"

Tweek took another look in the mirror, giving a quick ruffle of his hair before turning away. He made himself stand straight as walked into the living room where Craig was currently seated. His husband completely sprawled out in a star position on the couch, biting his lip as he came up to him. 

"Hey Craig." Tweek said in a sultry voice, striking a bordering on not natural pose. 

Craig groaned from the couch. His head trying to lift up and look at the expecting male, but ultimately failed and just let his head fall back into the cushions. Just barely opening his eyes to stare at the ceiling. "Hi."

Tweek deepened one brow then let it go, clearing his throat. "You wanna try and take a look over here."

Craig let out a sigh and forced his head up, squinting his eyes as he finally saw what Tweek was getting at. "Is that my work shirt?"

"Uh-huh." Tweek took a step forward to give a flirtatious smile. 

Craig sat up at this quickly pulling Tweek towards him and unbuttoning the buttons, the blonde laughing slightly at the eagerness. Craig finally opened the shirt and removed it from him with a look at the pale chest. The eyes on Tweek felt good and just what he wanted from his husband. Tweek stood exposed to the world in just his boxers unable to hide the triumphant and excited smile that was coming over his face. 

This was it, this was the night. 

"Tweek, I only have three left ironed for the week." Holding it out in front of him and completely covering Tweek from his sight, his eye trained on the shirt for any wrinkles. Sucking in his breath as he found a strange crease that went up the back of the shirt. He gave a quick whip to the shirt and the crease left. "Oh good, no damage done to it."

Tweek rolled his eyes. "Nope, just on my boner." 

Craig clicked his tongue and folded the shirt. "Hun, I had a hard day at work today." He placed the shirt on the side table, giving a second glance to make sure he hadn't folded it in a way that would bring wrinkles. "I just wanna relax."

Tweek gave a huff and sat himself on Craig's lap. "Oh come on." He then leaned forward to catch Craig's lips, pulling away with a hopeful smile. "I can help you destress."

"I'm too tired for all of it tonight." Craig said, letting his head fall back against the couch, starting to yawn as he said. "Tomorrow?"

Tweek looked at the exposed neck and went down to let his nose slide against it. "We don't have to do all of it." He left a kiss against the protruding adam's apple, his lips moving down to the open collar of Craig's shirt. "I can help you relax."

Craig hummed, seeming to be on board with the idea, but still being unable to make himself sit up straight. His body being happy with the dead-man position he's in now. "You okay with that?"

"Of course." Tweek moved his mouth from Craig's neck to his lips, giving a peck. "Just lay back and I'll do the rest." 

Craig had no problem furthering himself into the couch, thinking that he might be able to sink into the plush fabric if he relaxed enough. "Sounds good."

Tweek smiled to himself as he sat between Craig's knees. Reaching his hands out to undo the belt that was keeping up the pants, slowly sliding off the leather belt and letting it stroke across the clothed crotch. Looking at Craig's face closely and savoring the sigh from the slithering feeling on his groin. Tweek let his thumb flick the button out of its socket and release the little belly pooch that it had been holding in; hearing Craig let out a satisfied groan as it got undone. The blonde then unzipped the pants and looked at the bulge, the dark underwear prodding out and greeting him.

Tweek pulled down the underwear and released the erection, his mouth surrounding the top. Taking a deep breath in through his nose before sinking his head lower onto Craig, loving the gasp he got when he did. 

Tweek hummed to himself as he worked on his husband, looking at the hands that sat his side instead of in his as usual. Craig started to let out a strange noise, the blonde not being sure if he heard the noise correctly or not. It was an intake of air that could be another gasp, but it was extended and more breathy.

It was a moan... _right?_

He shrugged off the suspicion and kept bobbing his head up and down slowly, getting into a good rhythm. The head movement caused one of the front pieces of Tweek's hair to fall forward into his eyes, quickly tucking it behind his ear to continue. 

The a loud snore interrupted Tweek's job. 

He sat back and away from Craig with a pop. His mouth falling open and eyes glaring as he saw his husband had fallen asleep. 

"You're kidding me!" Tweek got up from his knees and stormed off to their bedroom, letting the door slam as he shut it. 

Craig shot up from the noise. His snores being strangled down as he sat up straight and looked for the source of his wake up call. "Wha-What?" 

He then saw that their bedroom door had been shut and Tweek was most definitely watching their show. He couldn't exactly remember any of the past ten minutes and gave another look around for the reason Tweek was so upset. 

He called out to Tweek for answers. "What? What happened?!" He sighed and let his head drop down in frustration, but the feeling vanished as he saw his dick out. 

"Aw fuck."

Children ran past Tweek as he sat on a fold-out chair, their squeals and screams reminded him why he didn't want kids. Also the constant need to move his lousy slice of cake around so it wouldn't be knocked over reminded him that this cake wasn't even worth the three bites he would get before he was eating only frosting. 

He stared at the white cake with pink and blue sprinkles inside of it, shaking his head at the fact they will have a gender reveal after presents. It didn't make sense, but he guesses it didn't make sense to have a pony at the event either.

"Hey Tucker." 

Tweek looked up and smile. "Hi Kenny." He handed his untouched slice of cake to the male. "And that only works if Craig isn't around."

Kenny gave a laugh as he took a bite of the cake, nodding towards the sleeping man next to Tweek. "He isn't."

"Really?" Tweek groaned to himself as he looked at his husband sleep with his head on his fist and elbow just barely balancing on his knee. Tweek took off his cardigan and put it on Craig, securing it around his neck with the sleeves. Once the nippy air hit his arms he shivered and realized that chivalry is dead for a reason. 

Tweek looked up at Kenny again and gave a wave of the hand to motion to Craig. "He's just tired from work. There's this guy saying some problematic shit, but he has amazing credentials." He then glanced back at the sleeping male with a frown. "So you could imagine how that is for him." 

"Sounds tough." Kenny said with a mouthful of frosting. "That's why I rather be a garbage man." Swallowing the down the mush in his mouth with a smile. "Regular hours, good pay and no people." 

Tweek nodded. "Just garbage."

"Yep, it's amazing." Kenny tossed his plate to the side, knowing that Tricia would care if he saw it. Ike would be the one he would have to watch out for.

As he looked around for the Canadian, he spared a quick glance at the couple. As a whole, they seemed less spunky (obviously right now with Craig asleep), but also more stressed than he has ever seen them. He looked at Tweek with a frown, he couldn't sit still, crossing and uncrossing his legs, fiddling with the loose hem of his shirt and chewing on an innocent lip. 

He was restless.

"So no fucking huh?" Kenny said with a honest sympathy. 

Tweek didn't even blush or change his stance, he just nodded. "Like you wouldn't believe."

"How bad is it?" 

"He fell asleep while I was blowing him three nights ago." Tweek shook his head recalling the memory and many more that have occurred. "We tried so many times!" He gave a huff. "We even tried showering together to save time and be sexy, but guess what?"

Kenny hummed an invested and high-noted. "Hm?"

"I slipped and got poked in the eye by his dick." Tweek crossed his arms and glared at the other couples at the party. "Then after, when we tried to get back into things w-we-we just didn't feel like it." Tweek then looked up at Kenny incredulously, shocked by his and Craig's nature. "Can you believe that?"

Kenny tsked the gods for doing this to the happy couple, but knew just what they needed to survive. "I'm sorry to hear that, Tweek." He then put a hand on the fellow blonde's shoulder. "But there is something you can do." 

Tweek quirked a brow. "What would that be?"

"Is this a joke?" Craig laughed, examining the VHS tape that was clearly labeled 'Aristocrats' on the side. His eyes flicking up to Tweek setting up the VCR that he had apparently borrowed. "We're gonna watch porn?"

Tweek turned back to him and snatched the black tape from his hands. "Yes." He blew on the inner reels that held a few crumbs and stray dust bunnies. "I think it'll be fun."

"I mean... sure, but why couldn't we just watch some off our phones?" Craig motioned his hand to the large grey VCR that was now sitting on their TV stand and taking up a large portion of room. 

"No," Tweek let his glasses slip to his nose as he looked at the buttons with squinted eyes, pressing what he think was the on button. He couldn't be too sure because all the parting that labeled the buttons had been rubbed away. Standing up with a smile as he fed the machine the black tape in his hands. "This is special."

Craig furrowed a brow. "Because it's vintage porn?"

Tweek went to answer, but closed it. He actually didn't know what the video entailed, he just knew that it would work some magic that was guaranteed to work. "Um... Sure!" 

Tweek walked to the bed, taking off his glasses and placing them on the nightstand then sitting next to Craig. Somewhat unsure of what position to take. Do they snuggle? Seems like a weird thing to do, but it felt just as weird sitting next to him and not touching. Maybe he should just sit closer and see what happens. Maybe they should be getting naked? Tweek glanced at his nightshirt and underwear with a frown. Shirt? No shirt? 

"Is that Kyle's cousin Kyle?" Craig asked knocking Tweek out of his questions. 

Tweek squinted towards the blurry screen that had scratchy lines warping the image every few seconds. The sound sounding the equivalent of the image right now, not great, but manageable. And through those scratchy lines and garbled noises emitting themselves from the VCR Tweek could make out the image of a nerdy and glasses wearing Schwartz and the heavy breathing noises that were in desperate need of an inhaler. 

"Oh my god, it is!" Tweek half-shrieked to himself, then his voice becoming quieter to try and hear the background noise that accompanied Kyle's heavy breathing. "Is he... Is he listening to Thriller?"

The static of the TV became clearer as the video started to play the dramatic beats of 1982 classic, Thriller. Cousin Kyle laid on his stomach in front of his own TV, his legs kicking back and forth as he watched Micheal Jackson dance with the undead. Or at least he was when Christophe came through the floor boards with a shovel and says "Hey boi, parlez-vous français?"

"No, pero, yo hablo espanol y me gusta su cuerpo." Cousin Kyle said to the handsome man in front of him, his terrible vision giving him a good view of the cigarette in the man's mouth.

Christophe was covered gingerly with dirt and oil, the dusty pecs and oiled arms making a beautiful contrast of pure sex appeal. The digger responded with "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?"

"Is it six already?" Cousin Kyle tried to squint his eyes around the room for a clock. "I have to go to bed because I get up early to take my medication and I don't want to miss it so we might have to do this another day."

Suddenly! A man burst through the door shouting. "HAVE YOU SEEN MANBEARPIG!? I'M SUPER CEREAL! HE WAS RIGHT HERE!"

Christophe glared at him menacingly, spitting his cigarette onto the ground. "Oh shit it's the government. God, damn you for sending these people after me! You fucking cocksucker!"

"Hey yo," Cousin Kyle said. "Knock off all this. >=("

"Je ne parle pas français." Says Sexual Harassment Panda who had just arrived through the air conditioning vent, holding his lover, Manbearpig. The two in a romantic embrace that made even the most closest lovers jealous. 

"AHA!" Al Gore shouted. "I knew he was real! Here he is! I told you all!"

"Leave us alone Albert." Manbearpig said. "You do not understand our love!"

"IT'S GROSS! I'M SUPER CEREAL!" Al Gore shouted loudly and stared angularly at everyone. His obtuse expression was telling of his feelings towards the situation even though he already said his feelings. Thus making this sentence and a lot of the upcoming sentences REDUNDANT.

"Now Albert, when one panda loves another panda in a way that people may not be aware of, it's still okay because it's NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS thank you for coming to my TED talk. Ok thanks."

"Guys, I have something that will unify us all." Cousin Kyle said with a nasally voice, squirting lube on the floor from his nose. After all the delicious garlic flavored lube was on on the floor he adjusted his glasses and gave a sniffle. "All this arguing is making my allergies flare up."

All of a sudden, an absolute fuckton of dildos started raining from the ceiling.

Any dildo you could imagine was there. 

Blue ones, pinks one, greens ones, heck even red ones. You ever seen your cousin Larry's dildo? Shit, it's there too! Ever seen an alien dildo? Well now you have in all it's turquoise and veiny glory! Wanna see a dildo that's attached to a pigeon? No? Damn, that sucks. Some of the dildos not even being dildos, but plumbuses. 

"Oh my, I hope these are silicon or they will really chafe." Cousin Kyle said. "I might also have an allergy to latex."

"I guess no whips then," Sexual Harassment Panda said, tucking his whip back into his butt.

The doorbell rang, even though the door was completely destroyed by Al Gore. A man was standing outside wearing nothing, but a serious leather daddy outfit and was holding a pizza. "Your pizza has arrived." He said. "And it has EXTRA sausage, jesus christ."

A quick glance to the pizza let everyone know that it was magic and was floating on his crotch. "Come and get some bois!"

"But we don't have any money." Said the bois. "Can we pay you in some other way?"

"Oh I can think of a few ways." Said the Pizza Man who took off his hat that had a pizza symbol on it, revealing the real pizza man to be none other than Mr. Slave himself. 

Christophe pulls his shovel out in defense, thinking that this leather daddy with the bomb pizza dick was the FEDs. After seeing the shovel, Mr. Slave got a perfect idea. 

"Oh jesus christ." Says Mr. Slave. "That is perfect."

All the bois line up like in human centipad and got ready to receive their punishment.

"Is this gunna hurt because I don't have my medication and I don't know what I will do." says Cousin Kyle. "I don't have my hemorrhoid medication and the metal from the shovel will give me such a rash and I don't have any cream with me and it will itch."

Suddenly they hear a loud screaming. "I BERIEVE IN U COUSIN KYLEU!"

"What ze fuck was zat?" Christophe asked.

"Who knows?" Said Manbearpig. "JUST GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"

"You are so impatient, Manbearpig." Says Sexual Harassment Panda. "You will get your turn I promise, Boo."

Christophe proceeds to spank the bois with the shovel while speaking in profane french and socliast language. "Take zis you capitalist pigs!"

Christophe was really slapping the shit out of capitalism with his shovel, all the bois shouted in pain and also pleasure. Especially Al Gore, who also hates capitalism because it caused global warming aka Manbearpig. Who is really fucking gross. 

"This is a commentary on current society!" Christophe yells as he slaps Sexual Harassment Panda with the shovel; giving him an extra hit just to see that panda ass shake. 

Randy hears the word 'society' and yells. "I'm part of society! Hey everyone! This guy is talking about society!"

Then everyone, who is also part of a society, 'cums' to the room and everyone jumps in a pile.

Suddenly, most people are naked and there are dicks everywhere! And it's very slick and very wet and very sticky and no one knows why. Most of the people still have their clothes on, but you know what, still sticky.

Sticky as fuck. 

The rednecks that recently entered the pile started to hate fuck each other and also hate fuck Al Gore as they yelled. "Fuck u Joe Biden! They took our votes!"

"AHH!" yelled Al Gore, as he reached up and slapped the MAGA hats off the rednecks.

"NO! MY PERSONALITY!" Yelled a redneck cause he was in love with Trump-daddy and wanted to suck his dick.

Manbearpig became ENRAGED and his cock grew three sizes.

Cousin Kyle, upon seeing the engorged dick of Manbearpig, decided to enter the glorious dick of Manbearpig. It was dark, warm, and safe in there and Cousin Kyle felt comfort for the first time since this evening began.

Something amazing happened instantaneously as Cousin Kyle felt the instant relief from the mythical dick. All his ailments were cured! The feeling of Cousin Kyle inside Manbearpig's penis caused him to erupt into an orgasm violently, shooting Cousin Kyle across the room.

"I found the cure for my asthma!" Cousin Kyle shouted as he smashed up against the wall and died instantaneously.

Unexpectedly, Mr. Slave started munting on Cousin Kyle with Sexual Harassment Panda without Cousin Kyle's consent or a condom.

"When one panda eats out another panda, but that panda's dead, consent is not needed." Sexual Harassment Panda said with his usual joyful cheer, a little jingle playing in the background.

Officer Barbrady then entered the chat. "Oh what's goin' on here. Nothing to see folks."

All of the bois looked at him and shouted "Fuck the police!" Which was completely hypocritical of them since they were all Trump supporting MAGA ass eaters.

Officer Barbrady pauses for a minute, thinking over this suggestion. "Okay." and takes off his clothes to offer his thin blue line to the pile, jumping in excitedly.

Suddenly from the bottom of the pile, Mimsy busts out and proceeds to ejaculate on the pile of rednecks.

Nathan shouts "MIMSYYY! That load was supposed to be for me!" Licking his lips after in disappointment.

"SORRY BOSS!" Mimsy cried.

A giant chode erupts from the ground and begins to fuck the pile because why not? It is attached to the trapper keeper and also attached to Mark Zuckerberg making you think it might be his, however, it definitely belongs to the trapper keeper.

"I AM TRAPPER KEEPER! I AM ALL KNOWING! FUCK U KAHL!"

"I am Mark Zuckerberg you can't beat my schtoyle!"

Jesus and Santa fly down from Santa's sleigh and they try to throw presents down but they are faulty Galaxy S7s and they explode upon contact with the pile and everyone dies.

"Hey! All this crap reminds me of a joke I once told!" Cartman, who just entered the room, exclaimed.

Then the video started to grow those scratchy lines over its image, blue burning the screen until Cartman's face was completely gone and the only thing left was the mortifying shock of what had just been shown and an electric blue screen. 

Tweek and Craig stare horrified at the screen, unblinking in their flummoxed states. All they could do is stare at the screen until their only reflections stared back at them, the VCR turned off and fell off the TV stand in its own form of seppuku. 

"What the fuck was that?" Craig asked, his voice straining against the vocal chords that didn't want him to speak. 

Tweek just bobs his mouth like a fish, unable to comprehend the events of this 'porno' or how the VCR fell off the TV stand. "I-I-I don't know." Tweek swallowed the salvia in his mouth, the spit hurting as it went down from how dry his throat was. "I j-just borrowed this from Kenny." 

"Hun." Craig clenched his jaw before letting out a long breath, making eye contact with Tweek through the screen. "Never borrow anything from Kenny."

Tweek opened his mouth up. "But-"

"No." Craig turned towards Tweek and shook his head grimly. "Never." 

Tweek just nodded, not caring about his rebuttal anymore. "Fair enough."

"Oh god." Craig fell back against the headboard. "How was that supposed to turn us on?" 

Tweek shook his head. "I don't know."

.

.

.

.

"Oh fuck! Craig!" Tweek screeched out, the headboard repeatedly slamming against the wall and probably making dents that will never give them back their security deposit. "Fuck me like Mr. Slave and Sexual Harassment Panda fucked Cousin Kyle!"

Craig panted as he continued to thrust into Tweek like a wild animal. "Oh yeah! Gonna fuck you like the Trapper Keeper fucked that pile!" 

"YES!" Tweek clawed at Craig to come closer, his legs wrapping around Craig like a spider weaving a web and entangling its victims. "Oh god! I'm close!"

The sweat from Craig's face started to drip onto Tweek, but it didn't matter, they were way too caught up in having the best sex of their lives. "I'm gonna make you cum like Mimsy!"

"Craig!"

"Tweek!"

And they lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not gonna lie... I'm ashamed as hell right now


End file.
